1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinets. More specifically, the invention is an entertainment center organizer for retaining and organizing a variety of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous entertainment centers are available in the market place having a variety of storage features for household or electronic products such as televisions (TVs), radio receivers, compact disc players, etc. However, the driving factor for the over abundance of these centers in most households, now available, has not been from the basic utility of the center, but includes certain structural features which have both utility and aesthetic appeal. The "element of surprise" has factored into the equation, and has always served to produce intrigue or to capture the interests of family, friends and relatives for showing off the latest and greatest family "jewels". The TV center organizer as herein described does just that. It is an improved entertainment center having numerous compartments as concealed and transparent storage areas for tapes, compact discs, etc. A set of slidable shells are formed within the center encompassing central side portions which conceals a plurality of interior compartments in a closed state. An entertainment center which provides the structural features as herein described is lacking.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,455 issued to Caldemeyer discloses an entertainment center having a TV stand which rotates on its axis and includes mounts which provides similar rotation for speakers disposed on left and right sides of the TV housing and stand. The center contains two lower sliding drawers and four hindged cabinets for storing various items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,586 issued to Schuch et al. discloses an independent shop in the form of a newspaper kios comprising a cell of trapezoidal shape and having a supporting structure formed by at least four supporting posts located at the four corners of the trapezium. The structure includes a network of interconnected cross-members as a roof framework. The posts act as supports for mounting product display box structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,534 issued to Witt et al. discloses a winged display case having a center enclosure, suited for containing trophies or other memorabilia, equipped with hinge, mounted opposite glass faced picture mounting wings. The center enclosure is made of a number of different shaped structures including triangular, oval or octagonal.
U.S. Design Patents issued to Freeman (Des. 244,820), Short (Des. 340,152), Williams (Des. 346,695), Todd et al. (Des. 354,638), Hatrick-Smith (Des. 367,383) disclose ornamental design features of entertainment centers of general relevance to the TV center organizer as herein described. The French Patent No. 2 444 422 issued to Pellini discloses common features generally related to entertainment centers, including hinged outer shelves which rotate outward on left and right sides of a central shelf area for storing additional items.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a TV center organizer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.